A Romantic Day
by rubykateweasley
Summary: Frodo and Sam attempt to enjoy a romantic day together in Bag End.


Title: A Romantic Day  
Author: Kitty-Rose (seraphimoftheskies@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Frodo/Sam  
A/N: From a plotbunny I adopted at the Library of Moria. Feedback very much appreciated. Thanks to Jo for beta reading. This is for Laura, who was the one that gave me the plotbunny in the first place. Thanks, Laura!

****

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam called, breathlessly, shutting the front door behind him. 

Frodo appeared in the corridor, looking amused. "I've told you, Sam, you don't have to call me Mr. Frodo anymore."

"I'm sorry," Sam blushed. "But anyway, look, your Sam's arrived."

"I'd noticed." Frodo smiled, and came closer, taking Sam in his arms. "And how is my Sam?"

"Very well, thank you… Frodo. Came as soon as I'd finished my breakfast. I'm not too early, am I?" He looked anxious all of a sudden, and Frodo looked amused again.

"Not at all, my dear Samwise. No time could be too early for us to be together."

"That's what I thought," said Sam, relieved. 

"So, now that you're here, how shall we spend our day together?" Frodo asked, running his finger along Sam's lips, making the younger hobbit shiver. 

"Whatever you'd like to do," Sam said, breathless again.

Frodo paused, a naughty smile on his lips, and then opened his mouth to suggest something. What he would have said, Sam never found out, as at that moment, the door went.

"I'll get that, Mr. Frodo," Sam said, importantly. "And then we can get right back to what we were doing."

He pulled the door open, to find Pippin waiting there.

"Hello, Sam!" Pippin said, in his usual excited manner. "I was calling to you from down the road and you didn't even notice!"

"Didn't I?" Sam asked, guiltily.

"No, you were in some kind of world of your own. What were you thinking about?" Pippin stepped into the house casually, hands in his pockets and heading straight to the kitchen, past Frodo who was starting to look less amused.

"The 'taters," Sam said, vaguely.

Pippin laughed, as he opened various cupboards. "Each to their own," he mused, and helped himself to an apple.

"So, what did you want me for?" Sam asked, after a look from Frodo.

"Nothing really," Pippin confessed, his mouth full of apple. "I was just bored."

"Well, I've got a lot of work to do," Sam said, apologetically. Frodo decided to leave Sam to it, and go and wait in his study. It'd look far too suspicious if he hung around waiting for Sam. On his way to the study however, there was another knock at the door.

"Hello!" Merry said, cheerfully. "I'm looking for Pippin. I was calling to him for ages and he didn't even notice me."

"Come in then," Frodo said, a little annoyed, and peered outside to check that there wasn't anybody calling after Merry. Thankfully, there was no sign of anybody else, and so he went back into the house. It would probably take ten minutes and a gift of a bag of home-grown apples to get rid of Merry and Pippin, and then he'd have Sam all to himself again.

Sure enough, there were Merry and Pippin being pushed gently out of the kitchen by Sam, a bag of apples in Pippin's hand. 

"Perhaps we'll see you later," Merry said, conversationally in the front doorway. 

"I'm afraid I won't have finished the gardening until teatime." Sam shook his head.

"And I'm terribly busy with this new translation I've got to do." Frodo said ruefully.

"Well, we'll come and check on you anyway, just in case," Pippin assured them.

Sam shut the door rather quickly, and then found himself back in Frodo's arms. 

"At last," Frodo said, smiling. "Now where were we?"

"Just about here, I think." Sam took Frodo's fingers and laid them upon his lips. 

"Oh yes, I remember…"

At that moment, there was another knock at the door. Frodo frowned, but didn't move his fingers from Sam's lips. 

"Shh," he whispered. "Maybe they'll just go away."

"I heard that, Frodo Baggins," a deep voice said from outside the door.

"Gandalf!" Frodo quickly opened the door, pushing Sam towards the kitchen. "How lovely to see you! I thought you might be Merry and Pippin back again."

"Oh yes," Gandalf said, bending down and entering the hole. "I passed them on my way here, trying to sell a rather large bag of apples. I would've bought some myself, but I knew that you always have a large stock here, so I didn't bother."

"Actually, we're all out of apples," Frodo said, apologetically. "It'll have to be a quick cup of tea."

"Quick? I'm in no mood for quick." Gandalf lowered himself onto a hobbit sized chair. "I'm tired, and we have all kinds of things to catch up on. Now sit down, Frodo, and let Sam fetch the tea, and you can tell me all about what you've been up to."

***

Two hours later, Sam thought he heard sounds of goodbyes. He peered up over the windowsill, under which he was weeding, and to his relief saw that Gandalf was indeed leaving the room. He was waiting in the shrubbery when Gandalf finally made his way out of the front door, and darted in as soon as the wizard was a safe distance away.

"Oh, Sam," Frodo sighed, shutting the door. "I have never felt so busy as I have today."

"Would you like me to go and leave you in peace?" Sam asked, edging back towards the door, worriedly. 

"Of course, not, Sam!" Frodo gasped at the thought, and quickly caught hold of Sam before he could open the door. Sam hadn't been about to do anything of the sort, of course, but ended up pinned against the door anyway.

Frodo leaned in, and Sam shut his eyes, hesitantly waiting for the feel of Frodo's lips on his own. He could feel the other hobbit's body pressed against his, and his breath on his cheeks, and then there was another knock at the door.

Sam opened his eyes in disappointment, and moved to get out of the way of the door, but Frodo still had him pinned down and seemed unperturbed by the knocking on the door. Their lips met in a bruised frenzy due to the mismatched movements, but neither seemed to care. Sam felt his hands in Frodo's hair, tugging desperately and feeling Frodo's body so close to his he was sure he'd fall through the door and onto the doorstep.

The knocking continued, but Frodo was relentless in his seduction. He'd waited all morning for this, and he wasn't going to give up just because somebody else wanted some of his time. His hands wandered across Sam's chest, hesitating on the buttons, feeling the warm soft skin beneath the cotton of his shirt. 

"Frodo Baggins!" called a voice through the door. "You must still be in there because you told me how busy you were!"

Frodo and Sam hesitated, but made no move to answer the door. After a few seconds, recognising a familiar look in each other's eyes, they resumed their passionate kissing, and Frodo's fingers had just fumbled with a wooden button, when they heard footsteps – Pippin leaving.

Their actions sped up. Another button became undone. Both of them sank to the floor, Frodo on top of Sam. Then Frodo's impatient actions caused all of Sam's shirt buttons to fall off, and the tiny wooden buttons cascaded about the hall. Before they had a chance to react, a thud was heard from the study, and a brief squeal.

"Pippin?" Frodo asked, tentatively, both him and Sam frozen in the position.

"Frodo! You're alright!" A voice could be heard from the study, and a rush of footsteps to the door.

Somehow in those few seconds, Frodo managed to roll off Sam, and onto his hands and knees, and Sam managed to sit up. Pippin burst into the hall looking very excited, relieved, and a tiny bit naughty.

He paused, however, when he saw them on the floor, and asked, "What are you doing down there?"

"Picking up Sam's buttons," Frodo said, quickly, holding one of them up. 

"That's right." Sam nodded. "Just all burst off, all of a sudden like."

Pippin looked impressed. "I knew there was something wrong when you didn't open the door, because you said you'd be busy all day, see? So I climbed in through the study window."

"Thank you, Pippin," Frodo said wearily, as Sam picked up his remaining buttons. "It's good to know that you care."

"No problem," Pippin said proudly. "I'm just glad things weren't too difficult. Have you got all your buttons now, Sam?"

"Yes, thank you," Sam said, standing up and holding his shirt closed. 

"You can borrow one of my shirts, Sam," Frodo told him, and Sam hurried off to the master bedroom. 

"If you're still busy, I'll go away again," offered Pippin. "Now that the buttons are sorted."

"Please," Frodo said, gratefully. "We are still very busy."

"I might come back to check on you again later," Pippin said, smiling cheerfully, and disappeared again.

"Sam!" Frodo called, the second Pippin had left, and burst into the bedroom. "I've got you all to myself again!"

Sam had barely time to respond to this, before Frodo pushed him backwards onto the bed and they had resumed their fierce passionate kissing. Sam had discarded his buttonless shirt, and his chest was currently fully being explored by Frodo. Sam gasped at the movements of Frodo's tongue, and then, vaguely, as if it were in a dream, they heard the sound of another knock at the door. 

"Ignore it," Frodo said, rather forcefully and began to move his hands over the fastening of Sam's trousers. 

"Frodo?" a voice called through the door. "I know you're in, Pippin told me."

Frodo jumped back from Sam in alarm. "It's Lotho!" he hissed. "I'd better answer it –"

"I know he's a bit too impressed with those roses out the front," Sam frowned, and nodded, getting to his feet. 

"Surely he wouldn't stoop so low as to steal our roses?" Frodo asked, and then realised he knew the answer. "I'll go and deal with him."

He went out to the hall, leaving Sam alone in the bedroom.

Sam slipped on one of Frodo's shirts from the wardrobe, and struggled with the buttons. It was rather tight for him, being as Frodo was rather thin.

"Lotho!" Frodo said, trying to sound pleasantly surprised as he opened the door.

Lotho stood up quickly. "Just admiring your roses," he said, nodding towards the flowerbed by his feet. "Very nice."

"Thank you," Frodo said. "I'm very proud of them. It'd be simply terrible if anything were to happen to them."

Sam appeared in the hallway in his too tight shirt, frowning at Lotho standing so near the roses. 

"I came to ask if I could have back those spoons we lent Bilbo once," Lotho said, coming closer and leaning on the doorway rather casually. 

"I don't know if I know which ones you mean," Frodo said, sure that Bilbo would never lend spoons to the Sackville-Bagginses.

"If you let me have a look, I'm sure I could point them out to you."

"No, it's alright. Sam, will you go and look in the kitchen and see if you can find any spoons that might be the ones? What do you remember them looking like, Lotho?"

"They were… silver," Lotho said. "And… they had flowers on the handles."

Sam scuttled off into the kitchen to have a look, while Frodo attempted to make small talk on the doorstep.

"So how are you, Lotho? And your mother?"

"We're fine," Lotho said, a little sulkily, evidently disappointed at not being allowed to ransack the cutlery drawer for himself.

"That's good. Ah, Sam, did you find them?"

"No, sir," Sam said, shaking his head. "There were some like that, but I remember when Mr. Bilbo bought them himself, when I was just a lad and helping the Gaffer, like."

"I know the ones you mean," Frodo agreed. "No, I'm sorry, Lotho, we don't appear to have the spoons you're looking for. Perhaps they were returned and you've mislaid them."

"Perhaps _you've_ mislaid them," Lotho said, desperate for a chance to enter the kitchen. 

"Well, if they come up, we'll certainly let you know." Frodo said, politely. "Good bye."

He shut the door, and immediately found himself set upon by Sam, who was desperate by now to have Frodo for himself. Sam's lips found Frodo's greedily, and this time it was Frodo who was pressed up against the door. Just as they were fully absorbed in the kiss, there was another knock at the door.

They broke apart, both cross and frustrated, and they knew they would not get any peace until they had got rid of this other visitor.

"Probably Pippin," Frodo muttered, annoyed, and pulled open the door.

A group of dwarves stood on the doorstep, frowning at a dwarf with a slightly shorter beard than the others, and clutching a large ornate map.

"Can I help you?" Frodo asked, confused.

"We're looking for a Bilbo Baggins," one of the dwarves asked. 

"I'm afraid he doesn't live here anymore," Frodo said, apologetically, and rather over-whelmed.

The dwarves looked rather fed up. "It's always the way," one of them spoke crossly. "You travel all the way across marshes and mountains…"

"Ponds and paths…" suggested another.

"Forests and fords…" contributed the youngest dwarf.

"Only to find the person you're looking for has moved house," the first dwarf finished. "Forests and fords? Isn't there a song like that?"

"I think so," agreed the younger dwarf. "But I don't quite remember…"

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't help you any further," Frodo said, hurriedly. "I'm afraid I don't know where Bilbo went, although you could try Rivendell."

"Elves!" spat one of the dwarves, darkly. 

"Elves," agreed the younger dwarf, eager to please.

"Yes, that's right," confirmed Frodo, anxious to get them away.

"Well, you'd better put the kettle on," one of the dwarves announced, and they all pushed past Frodo and headed straight for the sitting room.

Sam, who was loitering in the hall still, looked rather surprised at all the dwarves (ten, to be exact), and shot Frodo a worried look. Frodo on the other hand was looking totally overwhelmed, and it was all he could do not to faint on the doorstep.

"Quickly, go and put the kettle on," he whispered to Sam. "While I try and find out what they want."

***

It turned out that what the dwarves wanted was tea, dinner, and a sing-song. They looked with distaste at Frodo's elvish translations that he'd left lying around on the floor, and sang of dragons and gold. 

Frodo and Sam sat on the floor in the corner and tried to look interested, for every time they yawned or fidgeted they were reprimanded by what appeared to be the eldest dwarf. Frodo had been mildly interested to start with, but after three hours, he was having to fight sleep, and he managed to hold Sam's hand discreetly in the dim light.

"It's a shame we didn't get to see Bilbo, isn't it?" One of the dwarves spoke.

"Still, we had a nice singing session and got to enjoy his splendid house. Always did like this house."

"It's alright, considering it's not underground. Well, not properly."

"If I lived here, I'd make some renovations."

"There's some nice stone pillars going cheap down in Dale."

"How cheap's cheap?"

"I'm not sure, haven't got any room for them myself after the last lot, so I haven't really had a look."

Just then there was _another knock at the door, and Frodo jumped to his feet. "I'd better go and get that!" he squeaked, running so fast to the door that he almost tripped over various dwarves. Sam followed him, and they burst into the hallway and opened the front door, almost grateful for the disturbance._

There on the doorstep, stood Pippin and Gandalf.

"Hello, Frodo," Gandalf said. "Pippin tells me you have some dwarves round."

"That's right," Frodo said, thankful that Gandalf was here to take them away. "They're looking for Bilbo."

"Ahh," Gandalf nodded wisely. "I thought as much." He pushed past them into the sitting room, and Frodo followed, anxious for the dwarves to leave. To his horror, however, Gandalf made the youngest dwarf sit on the floor, and took his seat, and proceeded to start a whole new conversation about various events that happened a long time ago and seemed long resolved.

Frodo hovered in the doorway and decided to sneak back into the hall. The dwarves didn't seem to notice, and Frodo joined Sam and Pippin in the kitchen for some wine.

"Today's been horrible," Frodo sighed, sipping his wine which made him dizzy but slightly less anxious.

"I know," Sam agreed, gloomily.

"I've had a lovely day," Pippin said, brightly. "I made a lot of money… doing nothing in particular, and then Merry and I went fishing and caught huge fish, as big as a… dwarf!"

Frodo and Sam nodded wearily. 

"Do you think we'll get as many visitors tomorrow?" Frodo wondered.

"I hope not." Sam scowled at the thought.

"For a small fee," began Pippin, excitedly. "I could be a guard-hobbit. I could stand there and tell people you'd gone to… Bree, or something, and that you wouldn't be back for three weeks. And that Gandalf had put a spell on the house to stop people breaking in. I'll tell that to Lotho."

"Would you?" Frodo asked, brightening up a little.

"For a small fee," Pippin repeated.

"You can have the last of the apples," Frodo told him. "And the pie Sam cooked for tonight. And…"

"That nice magic ring Bilbo left you?" Pippin suggested helpfully.

"No, not that," Frodo said, just imagining the trouble an invisible Pippin could cause. 

At that moment, Gandalf put his head round the kitchen door. "Lovely seeing you, Frodo, but we must be off now. Taking the dwarves to see Bilbo."

"Oh! Good bye!" Frodo hurried into the hall to see them off. "Goodbye!" he called to all the dwarves, who were too busy grumbling to notice. 

Frodo shut the door, and leaned against it, smiling. "Pippin! Take the apples, and go and stand outside!"

Pippin sped past him, a large bag of apples in his hand, and was out the front door before Frodo could even say anything else to him. He didn't want to, however, all he wanted to do was spend some time with his Sam, who was standing shyly in the kitchen doorway.

"Oh, my Sam," Frodo said, very relieved.

"My Frodo," Sam returned, and soon found himself in Frodo's arms again, tugging off the too-tight shirt and back on the hall floor.


End file.
